Yakuro
Yakuro was an artist that lived on Terralius long ago before the Science-Magic War, she eventually became secluded due to the war. At some point in her life, she met Arbiter, eventually giving birth to Karma. Physical Description Yakuro, being a Terral, has golden eyes, naturally, along with long blonde hair that has silvery shades, bangs almost covering her left eye, a braid normally holding her right bangs, although in self-portraits, she leaves it out. And like other Terrals, she has a shiny look to each. She is physically weak, and stands at a very small stature. Powers *Painting Manifestation/Destruction - Yakuro can bend reality according to the pictures she draws, either creating things or destroying them once the image is on a canvas Eod Once born, the demon took notice to her already unimaginable power built up, and immediately attacked her, fusing himself with her psyche. Eod naturally became part of Yakuro, and though this occured, Eod became most of her natural power, allowing the demon to focus on doing whatever it desired through the use of Yakuro's power. History Era I Yakuro was born long before the Terralian War that ravaged the lands; being merely a young girl as well when her parents died before her, due to her inability to control her powers. She fell in love with a fellow Terralian named Temeres, which was a doomed relationship from the start: Seeing as he went missing and she became 'infected' with a curse from a demon in a dimension far away (A Visitor). Yakuro would continue to work on works of art in her psuedo-solace. She would continually leave and document about the curse that infected her, so that she could find ways to combat it. Much later on, Yakuro came upon Arbiter's almost-dead form. She housed him back to health in hopes that for even a short time she could have some company. She in time, learned of Arbiter's past as he did for her own, coming to terms with one another and growing a love for one another. To this point, they were able to hold back Eod's power, with aid from the mysterious Corvus (Balanced Art). Yakuro and Arbiter then had a child, Karma, who was to be predicted by Ithe, that Karma would play a key role in the Multiverse's salvation or destruction. To help Karma with this, Arbiter would train the child, Yakuro watched on from every day forward to see how this would all turn out. In her spare time, Yakuro knew that Eod would never truly die, that there were countless forms and countless demons among the same cloth as Eod. She wrote in a journal to help her own daughter learn of the curse that had infected the Impetus family line, and at times even spoke of what happened before her birth. It would also be her very own diary in which Yakuro left a vestige of her own power, for her very own daughter to use if that time for the next 'Eod' came to strike Karma, if it proved to be more powerful than expected. Yakuro eventually died to the very demon that once haunted her, setting its new sights on her very own daughter. Era II Unofficial Theme Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Terrals Category:Character Category:Female Characters